


Forget Me Not

by Wfricke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/pseuds/Wfricke
Summary: In which death is just another obstacle that Steve Rogers must overcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brain child. Come visit me on tumblr itsgonnabeacoldwinter- soldier

Falling, cold, wind, screaming.... was that him screaming? Impact, crack, a brief flare of pain.... darkness.

James Barnes snaps awake with a gasp,

"STEVE!"

"Good evening, James."

his head whips side to side, in confusion and fear,

"Who said that? Where are you?!"

 

From his right, "I am here."

From his left, "and here."

 

From above, "and here... I am, James. I am your guide. Follow my voice, you will be safe."

He stands on wobbly legs and stumbles in the general direction of the voice. A sudden scream to his left makes him jump and glance to the side before a strong force grabs his chin holding his gaze straight ahead,

"NO. EYES FRONT. Do not glance to your side, it is not for your eyes to see."

He shudders at the command in that voice,

"Where am I?"

"No where.... everywhere... the beginning, the end. Before and after. This place, is not kind to spirits. It is not made to hold you. Come James. It is time to rest."

He follows, feeling peace settle over his mind with every breath... a light beginning to take shape in front of his eyes, he can hear his ma's voice, smell her apple pie when suddenly,

"Bucky! I'm so damn sorry, Buck.... God I loved you so much..."

A heart broken plea, made in a voice he loves more than life. He tears his gaze to the side and is greeted to a movie screen size picture of Steve, his Steve, sitting in a broken down bar, crying into his whiskey.

"NO! James, eyes forward! Keep moving, you're almost there!"

The scene fades, replaced by a cockpit, a window full of white and ground approaching way to fast,

"Steve! No!"

He falls to his knees as the screen goes black. Head in his hands. A light touch on his shoulder makes him glance up into the face of a young woman,

"I asked you not to look. The living are of no concern for the dead."

He grasped her hand,

"He needs me! I have to help him! There has to be a way! Please!"

She sighs,

"James you are inches from peace... please follow me. Go into the light. Rest soldier."

He shakes his head,

"Please."

She lowers her head,

"You have a choice. A choice many never get to make. Stay here, protect the man you love, become what I am now.... or go into the light. But James, every choice has consequences. Every time you save him, help him, you must give something in return, balance the scales of you will."

She raised her hand and the sleeve fell back stark white bone where flesh should be,

"It isn't pleasant, in fact many might call it hell. Is he worth that?"

"He's worth everything."

She nods,

"I like to believe I thought that as well, when i made my choice. But you see, that's the other price you pay. A memory. A treasured token of the person you love enough to offer the fates your own flesh. Until, all you are, is death. Until all that is left of James Barnes is bone, and pain. Is he worth that?"

Bucky nods,

"He's worth everything."

"In that case James. Better make your first sacrifice. Seems otherwise your boy may join us sooner than you'd like..."

Bucky threw himself to the side, into the screen of blazing white and he screamed as his left arm burned and his vision whited out as the fates claimed their prizes... in the darkness death smiled and turned to the light. Finally, she would be restored, at peace, for she had found the one to take her place,

"Serve well, James. May you find the peace you have restored to me one day."

As she opened her eyes in the light, death opened pale blue eyes in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Major Character Death.

*present day*

The battle was over, or at least it should've been.

Tony had already removed his helmet and was simply standing amongst the chaos speaking with an exhausted Bruce about something or another, he can't even remember now and really it isn't important. Cap was off to their immediate left, speaking with rescue crews and generally being his choir boy self, when suddenly Tony found himself thrown to the ground and pinned under what felt like a concrete slab. 

"Holy.... what the fuck? Jarvis? Report?"

"It would seem, sir, that one last assailant had not been dispatched. Captain Roger's appears to have thrown himself into the line of fire in an attempt to protect you. I would advise immediate medical attention, for the Captain, his wound appears catastrophic"

"Shit... Steve? Cap? Capsicle, can you hear me? You weigh a ton, come on Cap, say something?"

The weight was suddenly lifted from his back allowing him to get his feet under him at last. He turned around to find Thor supporting a bleeding Steve Roger's. The blood seeping through the kevlar lined suit Tony had specifically designed himself. No way a normal bullet got through that.

He raised his hands, gauntlets glowing

"Jarvis, full body scan. Let me know something Good here, J."

Blue light flowed from the gauntlets, scanning the captains body quickly. The helmet wrapped around his eyes and scans pulled up, well.... shit."

"It would appear to be some sort of alien tech, sir. The projectile is lodged in his heart. Preventing his healing abilities and.... draining them as well."

Suddenly, Steve seized in Thor's arms. Blood appeared on his lips and Thor lowered him to the ground gently. Tony rushed forward,

"No.... nononono.... come on Cap. Stay with me. You can't do this Steven we need you!"

Steve tried to smile,

"T...Tony.... gl...glad you're ok."

He closed his eyes, he was so tired,

"Nope! Damn it Steve don't you dare die on me! Who is gonna lead this merry band of misfits huh? It sure as hell can't be me! I cant keep myself alive half the time. You cant leave me with the kids! Steve! We agreed on this damn it!"

Bruce appears next to him, applying a pressure bandage in a poor attempt to stop the flow of blood,

"We have to get him to medical Tony. He doesn't have long like this."

Tony nods,

"Natasha! Steve's down. Neutralize the threat, then return to the tower. Bruce and I are taking him to medical."

His ear piece crackles,

"Copy. Clint and I can handle last minute stragglers. Get him safe. Widow over."

Tony lifts Steve as gently as possible, trying to ignore the pained whine from the other man,

"I got you, Cap. Just hold on."

The flight to medical was a blur for Tony. All he knew is suddenly he found himself sitting in the lobby listening to a doctor drone on about "did everything we could" and "so sorry." He only glanced up from his hands when the doors banged open revealing Nick Fury demanding answers. Tony's red rimmed eyes turned cold as he glared at the man,

"You want answers? You want to know what's going on? You want to know what your bad Intel did? Huh Nick? You really want to know? Want something to put in the papers tomorrow? Ok, hows this for a fucking headline huh? Captain America is dead. He's dead Nick. And.... and.... fuck!"

Tony slams his hand into the wall ignoring the crunch of bone,

"Its all my fucking fault...."

Nick says something about claiming the body and Tony has him by the throat in .2 seconds,

"Touch him, and I'll kill you.", the cold steel in his voice was all promise and zero threat. Fury firmly believed, in that moment, that Tony Stark was capable of killing him.

Brown eyes were ice cold as they glared into Nick's,

"Captain America is dead, but I'll be damned if he stays that way."


End file.
